Oh mon dieu!
by Alice Couly
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsque les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons redébarquent à Poudlard? Kimberly GRANT,élève de Beauxbatons est follement amoureuse d'un certain Ron Weasley.Et elle compte tout faire pour le faire craquer...
1. Chapter 1

**Oh mon Dieu!**

**Chapitre I**

-Ron! Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre deux cuisses de poulet! s'exclama Hermione.

-Ecoute Hermione, commença Ron, après avoir passé six mois à crever la dalle en cherchant ces ptains d'Horcruxes...

-Ron ne jure pas!

Voila une semaine qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, et déjà, les disputes allaient bon train. Comme quoi la guerre n'avait pas changer leurs manies! Mais un immense plaisir se cachait sous leurs altercations, la joie d'être ensemble, en vie, et d'avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Après la mort du mage noir et l'arrestation d'une grande partie de ses mangemorts, le monde magique pansait doucement ses blessures. L'ordre s'était peu à peu rétabli grâce à Kingsley Shackelbot, actuel ministre de la magie et à son nouveau gouvernement. En effet, les lieux détruits par la guerre avaient été reconstruits, notamment Poudlard.

Pendant cette période de renaissance, chacun avait eu droit à des vacances bien méritées afin de faire le vide, le deuil pour certains et de recommencer à vivre dignement. C'est ainsi que les retrouvailles de notre trio se produisirent.

Les élèves de 7ème année qui n'avait pa pu passer leurs ASPIC avaient décidé de recommencer leur année. C'est donc dans ces circonstances que Harry, Ron et Hermione se réunirent dans leurs fauteuils habituels de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que les 6ème année de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang reviennent à Poudlard après le fiasco du tournoi des trois sorciers! s'exclama Hermione.

-Tu as entendu Mcgonagall comme nous Hermione, c'est pour "renforcer les liens entre les élèves des trois écoles", lui répondit Ron tout en mimant des guillemets.

-Moi, tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il y aura des jolies filles, rétorqua Harry.

-Hééé! s'insurgea Ron. T'es pas avec ma soeur toi par hasard?

-SI, mais mater n'est pas tromper, et rien ne m'empêche de mater.

-Mater qui? demanda Ginny qui venait de franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Ginny et Harry s'étaient remis ensemble depuis la fin de Voldemort, au plus grand bonheur de la famille Weasley. La rouquine avait su persuader un Harry plus que consentant, malgrè le petit nombre de mangemort encore en liberté.

-Heu...Heu... bégaya Harry, mais toi Gin!

-T'es sûr? Tu ne veux pas parler des canons de beauxbâtons qui vont débarquer?

Une lueur incrédule passa sur le visage d'Harry.

-Comment t'as deviné?

-Haaa! T'u t'es grillé! Tu seras privé de calins pendant une semaine!

-De toutes façons, c'est toi qui craquera la première..

-Hum, hum,commença Ron, Hermione et moi, on est toujours là vous savez?

-Ah oui c'est vrai, on avait oublié, laissa échapper le couple d'une même voix.

Ron leur fit un sourire plus qu'hypocrite tandis que Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Ginny, vient on s'en va! Il semblerait que nous ne soyions pas les bienvenus ICI! déclara Harry d'une voix faussement vexé, en prenant la main de sa petite amie.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il l'entraîna loin de la pièce; Ron et Hermone laissèrent donc un silence géné s'installer durant quelques minutes. Ce fut Neville qui le brisa en arrivant en trombe dans la salle commune, ces yeux verts petillants d'excitation.

-Hey! Vous deux! Devinez un peu ce qu'il se passe? Les élèves des autres écoles sont arrivés!


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh mon dieu!**

**Chapitre II**

Les filles de beauxbâtons déambulaient à la Noémie Crumble, toujours aussi gracieuses et dédaigneuses que dans les souvenirs des élèves de Poudlard, tandis que les garçons de Durmstrang déambulaient à pas pesants, leurs bâtons de feu martelant le sol. Tous étaient désormais dans la grande salle, dans l'attente d'un copieux repas. Le professeur MacGonagall fit son apparition, toute de noir vêtue. Elle arborait un sourire discret, comme à son habitude, qui masquait son véritable soulagement quant à la victoire du bien. A son arrivée, une salve d'applaudissement résonna dans la Grande Salle. Elle attendit que le calme revienne pour pouvoir en placer une. Le traditionnel discours fut traditionnellement barbant et bientôt les victuailles emplirent toutes les assiettes.

Dès qu'elle le vit, une chaleur intense l'envahit et le sang lui monta aux joues. Le temps s'était arrêté à l'instant même et elle ne voyait plus que lui. Elle s'avancait majestuesement entre les tables poudlardiennes, ses longs cheveux blonds péroxydés ondulant sur ses hanches, ne détachant toujours pas son regard d'un beau jeune homme assis à la table des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à attirer son regard, elle passa sa main manucurée dans sa tignasse et fit un clin d'oeil au jeune homme en question. Les joues de ce dernier prirent une teinte aussi rouge que ses cheveux flamboyants, et il lui fit un petit sourire géné.

Soudain, l'inévitable se produisit: trop distraite par sa contemplation, Kimberly trébucha sur un os de poulet, que ce gros lourdeau de Neville venait de laisser tomber, par inadvertance bien sûr. Elle fit alors la chute du millénaire, sous les yeux de tous les occupants de la Grande Salle. Tous. Un éclat de rire général suivit sa chute. La jeune fille, MDH (morte de honte), ramena sa chevelure devant sa face cramoisie. Elle restait paralysée au sol, elle ne trouvait pas la force de se relever.

Ron, voyant que personne ne se décidait à l'aider, se leva et s'avança vers elle. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, le silence se fit instantanément. Il l'aida à se relever et lui demanda:

-Ca va?

Kimberly resta bouche bée. "Oh mon dieu, que sa voix est suave et sensuelle!", pensa t-elle. Si elle avait été touchée à l'instant, elle mourrait heureuse, sans aucun doute. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit le souffle coupé:

-Oui, ca va, mais ma fierté m'a été enlevé par un vulgaire par un vulgaire os de poulet! Mon égo va en prendre un sacré coup!

Ron fit un petit rire et Kimerly se sentit défaillir.

"Oh mon Dieu, il est encore plus beau quand il riiiiiiit!! Je ne sais pas comment sa mère a fait, mais sérieux elle a vraiment fait du bon boulot en le mettant au monde." se dit-elle.

Tout à coup, des huées et des sifflements se firent entendre. Les deux concernés rougirent fortement et Ron reprit la parole:

-Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom?

-Kim... Kimberly, articula t-elle faiblement.

-Moi, c'est Ron. Bon beh , on se voit plus tard... Kimberly.

-J'y compte bien.

Ron repartit donc vers la table des Gryffondors. Kimberly, malgrè le fait qu'elle soit tombée devant tout le monde, se sentait tellement... tellement bien! Elle était si heureuse qu'elle aurait voulu le crier au monde entier! Elle aurait voulu faire une roue, deux saltos arrières, deux saltos avant, trois pirouettes, une cabriole et enfin finir par un grand écart pour exprimer sa joie, mais évidemment, elle ne savait faire de tout celà. Evidemment. Elle se contenta donc de sourire, remettre ces cheveux en place, et se dirigea vers la table qui avait été administrée aux élèves de Beauxbâtons. D'ailleurs, tous les occupants de sa table la regardait, certains riaient encore, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle garderait la tête haute, quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle était sûre de deux choses:

1) Cette année allait être riche en rebondissements, surtout si elle arrivait à faire plus ample connaissance avec ce cher Ron qui pour elle était le-plus-beau-mâle-de-Poudlard.

2) Elle ne mangerait plus jamais de poulet...


End file.
